


Hungry Like The Wolf

by MzKrazyPouita



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzKrazyPouita/pseuds/MzKrazyPouita
Summary: Just an idea on Discord. Read at your own risk as there are elements of sex.





	1. Shock Collar Dare

The day started like any other day in February as snow began to lightly dance down onto the Earth below and the sun began to slowly crawl into the sky, chasing away the stars with it’s blinding light, and New York City begins to stir from it’s sleep. Coming alive as car horns began to scream, pedestrians were walking to work or were leaving after the night shift. 

 

In the salvage yard, a ray of sunlight breaks through the curtain of a small bedroom, shining down on your face, and causing you to stir and finally wake up, looking over to your side to see your special guy, Repo Mantis, still asleep. Gently, you rub his cheek and brush his messy hair as he mutters something in his sleep and looks up. Seeing you smile back at him, Repo gives a small smile before placing his head back on the pillow and his expression softens, letting sleep take over again. Who would’ve thought that this greaser looking mantis mutant would be the one to win your heart. Charming you over and over with his tough guy act while also treating you as the only person in the world that deserved his love. 

 

But lately, he wasn’t himself. With these freezing temperatures, Repo had been acting a little sluggish and docile. You figure it must be the insect part of him starting to take over as some insects are known to hibernate through the winter. Or in worst cases: expire. Hopefully, he’ll be back to his old jerky but in a loveable way. And then a thought comes through your head. Not a very nice thought as you quickly slip out of bed and sneak over towards your work bag. Fumbling carefully through the mess until you find what you were looking for. The Dog Obedience Collar 3000, a black collar decorated with hot pink strips, fake diamonds, and studs. It was very nice, 100% waterproof, and there were five settings that determined the level of electrocution. After you’re time with him, you’ve learned some interesting “quirks” about Repo, but this was more of an experiment. And payback.

 

Being a master of stealth, you sneak over towards the bed and crawled on top of him, prompting him to wake up again. This time, Repo isn’t so happy to be woken up again as he rolled his eyes and pulled you down in a tight hug. Perfect. You begin to wrap your arms around his neck as he pulls you closer and tied the collar around his neck, all while he was entranced with kissing and nuzzling you. You giggle as he nibbles and licks your neck.  
“Alright, lover boy. Time to get up.”  
“Just a few more minutes kitten.”  
“I’ll make you breakfast.”  
“...Nah.”  
“Oh Repo. I’d be lying if I said I really didn’t want to do this.”  
“Do what now?” Click.

 

With a yelp, Repo jumped up and pushed you away as he scrambled to get whatever the heck shocked him off from around his neck. Quickly, you tackle his chest, knocking the wind out of him as you both fall off the bed and you do your best to pin his claws over his head. Luckily, he gives in as he doesn’t want to scratch you, but glaring daggers as you straddle him and biting his lip.  
“HEY! What’s the big idea? Are you nuts?!”  
“Maybe,” you reply with a cheeky grin. “I got a score to settle with you.”  
“What kinda score?”  
“I’m tired of having to be your personal masseuse and having you trying to eat me out. You’re not the only one who’s exhausted, in pain, and wants a little relaxation. Which is why I bought that shock collar to teach you some manners. So, let’s make a deal. A bet among friends.”  
“...I’m listening.” Repo raises a brow.  
“Let’s see how long you can last without me having to relieve your tension. No more frisky business and that includes kissing, cuddling, hugging, touching, flirting, etc. For three days. You got that? Three days. If you win, you can do whatever you want to me. Anything goes,” you lean in closer, “Anything. Goes...Anything.”  
“And if I lose?”  
“Then you have to relieve your own tension for an entire year, tough guy. And last time, I checked, you got a heat session coming up real soon and it’s hard to do some basic stuff with your claws. Oh, I almost forgot,” you squeeze his wrists as you whisper, “If I even catch you or hear that your trying to take that collar off, things are going to get a lot worse for you.”

 

There was nothing compared to the pleasure you took from Repo’s face as he forced a gulp. Many mutants affected by the oozequitos were subjected to primal instincts depending on how much their bodies have changed and Repo was no exception. With a heavy sigh, Repo agrees and you finally let him up, patting his head like a dog, as he crawls back under the covers and hides his head under your pillow. You go to collect your cloths from the drawer and walk over to the bathroom to get ready for the day, hiding the control in you clothes, and turn on the stereo to play “Q Lazzarus-Goodbye Horse” and you began to slowly strip to the beat of the music. Eyeing back at Repo who was watching from underneath the covers before gracefully walking towards the entrance. He slides out the bed, crawling to you, pausing as you two grin at each other, and without warning you slam the door at his face. Locking it quickly, as Repo began to curse up a storm and you carefully placing it in a plastic bag to bring in the shower.

 

Nothing was more blissful then a warm shower on a cold weekend morning as the water began to pour down on you and you’re about to reach for the shampoo until you hear the door creek open and slowly you peek out the curtain, pretending not to notice Repo sneak in as you begin to wash your body. He turns on the sink, dunks his head in the water, and stays there for a good while until finally he emerges to spit the water back. Carefully, Repo sneaks over to your clothes and pecks that them with his claw, trying to feel around the control, as you slowly grab for the bag. This is going to be the best three days later as your life and turn up the switch. Level two. Click.

 

You try not to laugh as Repo yelped, and in an act of petty he grabbed your towel to dry his hair, and tossed it into the clothes hamper. Looking back with a smirk, but it turned into a frown as you didn’t respond to him. Clumsily, dressing himself and turning back to start grooming himself. Brushing his hair back, picking his teeth with his claws, and scratching his neck before finally leaving.

 

“I’ll see you later, kitten. I might bring back some food if I’m feeling generous.”  
“Don’t drive into the harbor.”  
Once done with your shower and getting your clothes on, you reach for your cell phone and call Baron Draxxus. Telling him that you are performing an experiment on how electricity affects insect mutants during winter, with your first specimen being Repo, and asking to borrow Huginn and Muninn or if he had any, maybe some smaller mutants to spy on your favorite purple horny bastard. Things were working beautifully as the Baron agreed to send out Huginn and Muninn to you later today once he was finished with them as you head over to buy some cameras. You set them up all over the salvage area.

Let the games begin.


	2. Cumming Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk!  
> Heavy teasing and sexual elements.

It was Monday morning and for the last two days, you’ve been doing whatever you can to win this bet, but Repo was able to show a lot of self restraint and act like a proper gentleman under every second you’ve been keeping an eye on him. Even with the help of 24/7 surveillance with the help by Huginn and Muninn, there was nothing you could use as blackmail since Repo kept himself outta mischief by repossessing junk from deadbeats, fixing some stuff around the salvage lot, or fighting with the turtles. Despite your efforts, Repo was even able to distract himself in sleep as he cuddled the more affectionate cats. Wait, are you jealous of his-You know what? Whatever! You look over at Repo who was covered with pussy...cats, with a smug grin on his face and nuzzled one of the little furballs. With a sigh, you carefully get up from bed and made your way to the kitchen to make breakfast before getting ready for the day. Even if it was dark out, you couldn’t go back to sleep and you open the cat door to let some of the little critters run out to do their business. You try to brighten the room by switching on the light and opened the fridge to get what you needed as you turn on the stove to warm your hands over the open flame. And then...you get an idea.

Stirring in his sleep, Repo finally awoke with a yawn and stretched his body, causing some of the cats to pounce off him and leave to do their own things while a few crawled all over him. Sometimes he wished he could stay in bed all day long with his babies, especially in this cold, but being lazy doesn’t pay the bills. Finally convincing himself to get up, Repo goes on to do his daily routine of getting ready and looks around the room for you. With a shrug, he starts to groom his hair until he smells something strange, yet very familiar. Sure there was a smell of breakfast that you were making, but there was something else. What the hell was it?

Following his nose, Repo starts to inspect the rooms, trying to ignore the smell but it was just so...intoxicating. With a growl, he wiped the drool from his mouth and made his way down stairs towards the living room and ignored the kitchen light for a moment to toy with the furnace. Swearing under his breath to get the stupid thing starting and try to get the house warm so that you and the cats don’t freeze when he was out doing his work. It took awhile for the thing to finally spark up, but hopefully it’ll do its job until he came back to fix it as his stomach growled louder, prompting Repo to enter the kitchen to greet you.  
“Morning-” But he doesn’t get the chance to finish as Repo practically chokes on his words as he’s confronted with an interesting scene and leaned against the doorway, trying to get his balance.

On the table, there was a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a stack of pancakes being covered in syrup. Your sweet syrup as you’re all over the plate, toying with yourself, as nude as a newborn, chuckling and biting your finger as Repo collapsed on the ground with his eyes wide open, jaw dropped, panting and drooling like a dog.  
“Hungry, tough guy? I made this all for you. Fuck, I’m close,” your body begins to shiver and the cold air hardening your nippes, “Hopefully, this hearty breakfast will get you through the day dealing with those New Yorker assholes and silly turtles.” There’s no response as Repo just stares at you, eye and antenna twitching, whimpering.  
“What’s wrong, tiger? Not hungry? Or maybe you just can’t handle the heat.”

Swallowing hard, he gets up and pulls out a chair to get himself close enough to the action, grinning like maniac as he watches you closely, his claws scratching the table while he takes in your scent. Now that’s why it was so familiar. Ever since the bet and other events, Repo felt stupid as he’d completely forgotten your sweet erotic smell as you two barely had time to be around each other. Fighting the urge to make any comments as he slowly takes a bite of breakfast, moaning at the combination of flavor and swallows. Wiping his lips with his arm and finally speaking to you.  
“This is really good. I guess you’ve been taking some lessons by Meat Sweats,” he looks up and down, “It’s snowing outside. Aren’t you cold?”  
“Why do you think I’m doing this?” You gasp to make yourself looked even more pathetic as you finally hit the right spot and move your hands faster as Repo inched the plate closer to get some more, “I couldn’t get the furnace started and I didn’t want to wake you up by taking a shower.”  
“You won’t have to worry about that. When I’m done with work, I’ll come back to fix the cheap thing,” he takes another bite, “What are you going to be up to?”

With a sigh of relief, you’re finally able to finish and sit back to catch your breath. “I don’t really know. Maybe stay in a tub of hot water,” you jump down from the table to stretch your arms and legs. “You?”  
“The usual,” Repo scarfs down his breakfast, licking the plate to get it nice and clean, savoring your flavor. “Thanks for the breakfast, kitten,” Repo gets up to put it away and without warning wraps his arms around you. Pressing his lips against your neck and sliding his head down, slowly, to give your ass a hug and a kiss before biting the left cheek causing you to tense up as he leaves a little mark. “I really enjoyed the spread.”  
“I know you did,” you reply as you hold up the control, waving it around like a toy, and move the button to level 3, smiling like an angel as Repo’s expression changes in a flash from a cheeky grin to absolute horror. Now just realizing the biggest mistake he’s ever done and tries to bargain with you.  
“Uh, heh. C-C’mon. Y-You can’t really blame me in the heat of the moment. You can give me a free pass. Just this once. Right?”  
Cute. But it ain’t gonna work. Click

With a scream, Repo is quick to let go as the collar sent out waves of electricity through his body for a good 60 seconds before lying on his back with a pout.  
“Alright lazy bones,” you stand over him, shaking your hips, as he squints his eyes. “You’re gonna be late for work. Get your fat bussy out of here and bring home some cash. You got a lot of babies to feed. Who knows, I might have something special for you tonight. That is if, you behave yourself.”

“You. Are. The worst,” Repo hisses.  
“Shut up. You love it. Now if you excuse me. I’m gonna slip into something more comfortable.”


	3. Brokeback Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk!  
> Heavy teasing and sexual elements!  
> Stripper dance.

After the breakfast tease, Repo, while swearing under his breath, exits the house and heads over to his truck to warm it up. Jumping in quickly to escape the cold, as he ignites the engine, and checking over his clipboard on who’s going to get a visit from the Repo Mantis. The radio begins to broadcast the weather as Repo lets out a heavy sigh and proceeds to back out of the driveway. All it took was one spare glance and Repo nearly had a heart attack as he saw you walk out of the house still naked, his favorite cat close against you chest and purring it’s little heart out as the two of you wave goodbye. Quickly he rolls down the window and yell out at you.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT’S FREEZING OUT HERE! GET THE CAT BACK INSIDE! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL MITTENS HATES SNOW! I HOPE THE FROSTBITE YOU GET WAS WORTH IT! LOOK! YOU’RE SO WET, I CAN SEE ICICLES FORMING ON YOUR-” he abruptly stops as you hold up the shock collar controller with a grin. The only thing Repo could do was growl at you and he floors it. The truck disappearing in the snow as you laugh like a lunatic and hurry back inside. He was right, it was freezing outside and that poor bug had a job to do.

Finally all alone, well almost, as some of the cats had huddled in various corners of the house to stay warm and stare at you while a few walk up to rub their bodies against your legs. At least, they know how to appreciate your body without being too rough as head upstairs to the bathroom and you turn on the shower. Letting the water heat up before stepping in to cleanse your body as “Total Eclipse Of The Heart-Bonnie Taylor” plays on the radio. Carefully, you slide down and sit on the floor as the water beats down and you begin to think about your next move to win. This morning was just an experiment to lower Repo’s guard down and it worked as he was now on level 3 of the shock pain. Now it was time to up the game. It’s a good thing you didn’t have work today in this frost as you finally leave the shower and thoroughly dried yourself. There was nothing else to do as you cleaned the bedroom, worked on finishing your drawings, played with the cats, and waited for Repo to come home. You had something special planned out for him.

It was already late. 10pm, to be exact. You’ve already wrapped yourself in a robe as you look outside at the dark. The salvage lot looked beautiful in a gothic and cryptic sort of way, like something out of a Tim Burton film. With a sigh, you figured that Repo must’ve found somewhere warmer to hide out in or was with the other villains as the snow finally stopped, leaving behind a thick blanket. You shake your head trying not to think of the worst. After all Repo is a tough mutant and can handle himself just fine. Luckily you were able to get all the cats inside and they stayed in the warmer parts of the house, not even a spray of catnip was enough to lure them out. You’re about to turn off the lights and head to bed until you hear a car pull up to the driveway. Repo. Quickly, you take off your robe and hang it near a recliner as you open the door to welcome him home. 

With an aggravated sigh, Repo hit his head on the steering wheel a couple of times. Not only did your previous stunt distract him from work, he had to deal with Todd and his stupid mutts, a couple of deadbeats, and to top it all off, those stupid turtles getting in the way of him trying to make a decent living. The light coming from the door had caught his attention and gave a smile smile as he finally looked up. But slowly his smile faded away as Repo saw you step outside, leaning against the door, smiling at him while wearing a black thong with blue nipple pasties. Holy shit. You crazy fucker. WHY? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! Carefully, Repo opens the door to get a better look at you as you put your hands on your hips.  
“What?” Repo asks softly, “Are you? Wearing?”  
“You like it? I said I had something special for you. After all, the bet never said anything about me touching you.”  
“...” he shakes his head, “Did you forget what I said earlier?”  
“Yeah, I have to admit. This isn’t very comfy,” you turn to head back inside and smirked as Repo flinched when you let the thong slap against your ass. You can hear him gasp as he slips out of the truck and falls onto the ground. You felt a bit of pity and decided that to speed up the process as he shook off the snow and slam the door in anger. Before he knew what was happening, you reach out to grab his arm and pull him closer to you.  
“C’mon tiger. Let’s get you warmed up. Remember. No touching the dancer. Unless given permission”

Quickly you drag him into the house and Repo sighs in relief as the house a lot warmer than anticipated, letting you drag him towards the recliner, and push him down to sit. You grab a cat toy and throw it at the stereo you brought down from the bathroom and right on cue “After Dark-Tito & Tarantula” played as you give Repo a small kiss on the lips, relaxing him, before you dim the light and begin to dance. 

It starts off slow as you let the rhythm of the music captivate your body, acting as if he wasn’t there, despite him whistling and adjusting himself to get a better view. Placing his claws on the side of the chair and sinking back as his eyes adjusted to the dark. You close your eyes and hold your hands behind your head and shake your body faster as the music begins to pick up and slow down again. Slowly, you open them and smile as Repo was completely entranced and you can tell he was fantasizing about everything he wanted to do with you. You were almost tempted to call off the bet and let him have sweet relief. Almost. Carefully, you pick up a bottle of pop and drink it, holding the sweet juice in your mouth as you part his legs and straddle his lap to kiss him. Eagerly, Repo kisses you back, but still keeping his greedy claws off your body, drinking the soda down with ease as you run your hands through his hair before shoving his head back. Damn it was like kissing sandpaper. Finally you decide to break the kiss and a groan escapes his lips. Once again, the music picks up and you begin the dance again by grinding your body against Repo, feeling his chest, as his hips begin to buck against yours. 

And then. The recliner breaks. It was an old thing and it was bound to happen eventually, but now?!

The shock of falling backwards snaps Repo out of his trance. Trying to grab onto you for support, but instead, you’re pulled down with him. It takes a while for you two to come to your sense as the shock finally washes over. You stand up shaking from the sudden surprise and you look down at Repo to see if he was alright. There was no reaction as he laid on the ground wide eye and staring off at the distance while his cheeks began to darken. And now, you can see why. Down below, Repo’s cock was standing at full attention, twitching and practically begging for you to have mercy as the precum began to lubricate itself, preparing itself all for you.  
“So, what turned you on? My dancing or the near death experience?” You laugh as Repo responded in a monotone voice, trying to process everything that just happened.  
“....both.”  
“Really?”  
“Don’t kink shame me.”  
“I’m not.”

And then you slowly press down on his aching member with your foot, causing him to jolt and cry out your name, crossing your arms. By his reaction, you can tell that this was causing him some agony, his heat cycle was closer than you predicted. But you didn’t care at this point.  
“I could’ve let you go with a free pass if you pushed me off you, but instead you decided to pull me down. Look at me,” you press harder and he forces his eyes to open. Letting out a whimper, Repo began to beg for mercy as he sees the controller in your hand. Now it was at level 4. And all it took was a simple switch that sent him on a full body orgasm as the electricity began to hit all the right places. Finally freeing his unbearable pleasure and you smile as you see from his under your foot up to his right eye, Repo was covered in his own cum and panting as if he had been running a jog a thon.  
“Good boy,” you tease, “I’m going to bed. Get yourself cleaned up. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”  
“I’m starting to hate you.”  
“I love you too.”


	4. Soft Trouble

The sun breaks through the curtains and lights up the bedroom as you play on your phone with Mittens sleeping on your stomach. Last night was fun, but you’ve lost the bet with Repo and it was only a matter of time before he decided to storm into the bedroom. A few good minutes passed and you finally get up from bed to find him, ready to face the consequences as you walk down the stairs. Was the house always so cold? To your surprise, the furnace had finally burnt out and you see Repo, wrapped in several blankets and shivering on the couch. Even the few cats that piled on him, but their warmth wasn’t enough. Quickly, you rush to his side and cup his cheek, causing him to stir and look up at you and smile weakly.  
“Hey. Hi kitten. Is it morning already? Just give me a few minutes,” he yawns and goes back to rest, leaning against you hand as you gently place his head back on the pillow and pet his messy hair back. Looks like the cold had really taken a toll on him as he was a lot paler compared to a few days ago. Hmm...You weren’t really sure if bug mutants could last this long in the snow or if they even went to hibernate until spring or worse. No. This time you had to make it right, especially since you put him here, and if you’re lucky, hopefully you’ll find a way to make Repo forget about winning.

After placing another blanket on him, you hurry upstairs. You’ve got the perfect idea. Thanks to some spare cash you were able to get after pawning junk from the old cars in the lot, you were able to buy some nice bathroom products. You continue your daily routines by letting the cats run out after you begin to fill up the tub with water and place a rubber duck and a bath bomb into the water. The sweet scent of vanilla begins to erupt as it fizzes away. Hurrying back and forth to get everything all set for Repo while trying not wake him, which surprisingly in his state nothing was able to wake him up. Finally, it was all done. Now to wake up the poor baby from his nap. Leaning over him, you begin to try and wake him up.   
“Repo? Come on, it’s time to get up.”  
“...”  
“I got a present for you,” you put your hands on his shoulder, “You’ll like it. I promise.”

Gently you press your head against his, playing with his antenna, as Repo finally wakes up and stares at you with a raised brow. With a stretch, Repo sits up still wrapped in blankets and you help him walk upstairs to where it was slightly warmer. Stripping him of his blanket cocoon and clothes as you push him towards the bathroom, giggling as Repo let’s go of you and takes in the scenery. The bathroom was dimmed and candles were lighting the room as “Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” plays on the stereo while the tub was filled with warm warm and bubbles as a rubber duck floated through the petals and platter of fruits and vegetables were on a stand near the tub. Repo stutters as he looks over to you.

“Kitten? How did you-”, you press your fingers on his lips and usher him towards the water, smiling as you help him in. Almost by magic, Repo’s lustrous purple tone came back as the steam and water melted away the cold as he moaned in pleasure, putting his head back to finally relax. Looking at you with bliss in his eyes as you make yourself comfortable and grabbed a claw to clean and sharpen with a nail file.  
“Alright. I’ll bite. What’s the big idea?”  
“Nothing. I just decided to give you a break. Especially since it’s freezing outside and you’ve been overworking yourself,” you go to put a cucumber on his eye, but Repo takes a bite out of it. “Asshole, those are for your eyes.”  
“Why?”  
“They’re supposed to- you know what? Forget about it. You need to eat more fruits and vegetables anyway.”  
“Says you...Why don’t you come join me? This feels nice. You really outdid yourself.”

With a smile, you strip and make yourself comfortable beside Repo as he wraps his arms around you. Now this was interesting. The more he nuzzled you while being fed various slices of fruits and vegetables, Repo began to purr. It started off small and you barely noticed it until you shifted to sit behind him to massage his hair with shampoo, playing with it, as you begins to wash his back and he begins to purr louder and louder through his moans. He looks back at you with a grin, sliding back in the tub, as you get out once you’re finished.  
“You’re a real doll kitten. Too bad this ain’t gonna save you from what I have planned for you.”  
“.....fuck,” you sigh and walk over to Repo, “Well a bet’s a bet, tiger. Let’s get this thing off you.”   
It was at this moment, you fucked up…  
Over the clutter of clothes, you accidentally step on the control, breaking it, and causing a voltage of electricity to surge throughout his body. Level 5. You do you’re best to try and help him, screaming at him to get out of the water or rip the collar of his neck. What felt like eternity abruptly ended as Repo disappeared under the tub of bubbles. You call out to him but pull your hand back as the water shocks you a bit and are ready to call one of the other villains to help you. But what happened next was straight out of a horror movie. 

Without warning, Repo leaps out from the water, screaming, as his pins you down against the floor, pressing his lips firmly against yours and forcing his tongue into your mouth. Fuck, it was like kissing sandpaper as he reluctantly broke the kiss to look at you, with a manic grin, while also grinding his body against yours. Whatever that shock did, it definitely awakened a new Repo. Under the bathroom light, Repo’s eyes began to glow and his pupils were thin like a cat, smiling like a lunatic, while the collar around his neck began to let out small sparks. Waterproof your ass! You felt some relief to see that he was alright and that you didn’t accidently kill him, but this was pretty intense.  
“R-Repo?” You tried to breathe as he bends down to lick and nibble your neck leaving hard bruises as his erect member begins to tease you.  
“Let’s play a little game, kitten,” he finally speaks, breathing hard, “I feel so alive, right now. You’ve made me work for this, but I’m ready for you. And I ain’t gonna let you go.”

Welp, this is how you die. Some would say that you asked for this. Fucked to death by a mutant mantis whom you’ve been teasing like a bitch. The second Repo came close to your face and scare you with a bite, the adrenaline began to surge through your body, causing you to knee him in the stomach and slip out from under him as he holds his gut, breathing hard. Quickly, you get dressed and put on a coat as you run down the stairs and out the door, pretty sure that running from a horny bug would warm you up from the snow. Back in the house, Repo was growling and hissing like a wild animal, ripping the collar of his neck, clawing the bathroom floor to process everything that happened to him. Slowly, getting up, Repo dressed himself and calmly smells around for your scent throughout the house, frightening some of the cats into hiding or running away. But he didn’t care. Going outside, Repo looks down and and notices your footprints, leading towards the city, chuckling as he makes his way towards the truck and start the engine.

The further you run away from the salvage lot towards the mutant underground, the harder you began to breath as the snow started to slow you down. But finally you make it to your destination and after walking through the magic door, you’re faced with a Valentine’s Day Parade as the streets were covered in confetti, flowers, balloons, and other mutants. FUCK!


	5. Living On A Prayer

The Valentine's Day Eve Parade Party was starting up in the mutant underground in a lavous celebration and liberation of finding one’s significant other. It was out of a romance movie as people were transformed into monsters, losing everything and decided to start over, and finally finding true love with others under the same situation. Every mutant in the city began to flood the streets to escape the cold and ready to party their lovers. Too bad you didn’t have time to appreciate the heart and soul that everyone put into for the night as you look around for a place to hide from the balcony of the secret entrance. Good news is that you’ll be able to hide among the crowd, but the bad news was how long it was gonna take for Repo to find you. Looking around, you see Rupert’s Barbecue truck in one of the cul de sacs that was vending food, almost cried in relief as you run down the stairs through the crowd and make a mad dash towards him.

Since the mutants were now getting off of work to spend the day with their sweethearts or coming to enjoy the party, Rupert was humming to himself while firing up the grill and getting the station cleaned for all the hungry folk coming to the parade. This was going to be the finest meal that anyone would have ever eaten from his truck. He was just about to put some meat on the grill until you burst through the door screaming like a lunatic, causing him to jump and stare as you frantically wave your arms and speak gibberish.  
“RUPERTPLEASEYOUGOTTAHELPME!IALMOSTKILLEDREPOWITHASHOCKCOLLARANDBUGEQUIVALENTOFBLUEBALLSANDHE’SGONNAPLOWMEINTOAWHEELCHAIR!!”  
“...what?”  
“REPO! SHOCK COLLAR! KILLED BY DICK!!!”  
“I can’t understand what you’re saying. Why don’t you sit down and take a breather. You look exhausted.”

As he gently ushers you to take a seat and finally catch your breath, telling Rupert everything from the bet to the spa day backfire up to now while he begins to cook the meat he’s cut up into heart shapes.  
“Well it sounds like you’ve really gotten yourself in quite the pickle, but I’m sorry love. I can’t help you. Mutants need money and as you can see I’m going to have my hands busy.”  
You let out a sigh. “Well, thanks anyway, Rupert. Maybe some of the other villains aren’t busy. That is if they showed up here.”  
“Perhaps, but it is Valentine’s Day Eve. Oh and if I were you, I’d run. Now.”  
Doing his best to calm your nerves, Rupert puts gently puts his hand on your shoulder and motions to the balcony. Through the crowd of mutants, Repo puts his claws on the balcony, bobbing his head up and down, no doubt tracking your scent. And then. A single glance was all it took as Repo looks at you and slowly turns his head with a grin as his pupils begin to shrink. All it took was a single random mutant to walk by him and Repo was gone.  
“Well. That is certainly unsettling. Good luck darling.” And with that, Rupert checks if the coast is clear, pushes you out the truck, and you bolt into the crowd. “AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T STOP RUNNING.”

Okay. That’s okay. So, Rupert wasn’t much help, but that’s alright as there were 5 more mutants that you can ask for help. Yeah, you can make it. You can-TODD! Oh sweet old capybara dad handing out free puppies to good homes while also giving out wishfulfining and dream making lemonade. And then...light bulb.  
“Hi Todd.”  
“Oh! Ohohoho! Hi friend. Come to check out the festivities?”   
“You bet!”  
“Here, how about some lemonade? On the house.”  
“Thanks,” You take the lemonade from him, sipping it with delight. Just like sunshine, “Todd, I would love to stay and chat, but I’m in a bit of a pickle.”  
“Aw that’s too bad. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Yes!”  
“Really?!”  
“You see Repo and I are having a race, but he can’t really keep up in this cold weather. Chances are he’s gonna catch up to me soon. Poor guy is gonna need all the lemonade he can get,” you fish into your pocket, hand Todd a five dollar bill, and began to jogged in place, “Keep the change! It was great talking with you. Oh! I almost forgot. Repo’s been thinking about getting a guard dog for the salvage lot, but he’s unsure. Maybe you can convince him to consider one of your puppies. Adopt! Don’t shop!”  
“Can do buddy!”  
“Okay bye!”  
“Bye sweetheart! Have fun!”

Following your trail like a bloodhound, Repo was closing in on your location after a little “chat” with Rupert. The pig didn’t seem to appreciate him trying to repossess the barbecue truck if he didn’t spill any info about where you were running to and kicked him out. Unfortunately, it was in the right direction. With all the commotion going on, Repo wiped his brow as he was beginning to sweat and pant, trying to look around for you until and was about to leave until someone else saw him first.  
“HI REPO!” At the mention of his name, Repo Mantis flinched and groaned with irritation as he recognized that voice. Todd. With a heavy sigh, Repo made his way towards the capybara only because your scent clearly indicated you stayed there for a while.  
“Wow you look winded. Have some lemonade.”  
“I ain’t got change on me.”  
“It’s already been paid for.”  
“Let me guess. Kitten?” Repo takes the lemonade and refreshes himself. Tastes like sunshine.  
“You bet. Said you two were having a race.”  
“Really? Interesting. What else did they say?”  
“That you’ve also been interesting in adopting a dog!”  
“What?”

There was a loud scream and everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the music stopped for a bit and from afar, you were cackling like a maniac after recognizing that yell and continued to run. After a few seconds passed everything was back to normal and everyone returned to what they were doing. Well almost everyone.   
“Oh dear, Repo,” Todd placed a hand on his cheek and shook his head, “I guess you just ain’t ready for a puppy yet.” Looking down and trying to shoo away the other puppies giving kisses to the poor mantis who was laying there completely paralyzed, eye twitched, and mouth agape.   
“Who told you I wanted a puppy?” He choked out, trying not to lose his temper as Todd told him, that you told Todd, that Repo was thinking of getting a puppy for the salvage lot.  
“Oh hey,” Todd continued, walking over to help a shaking Repo stand up, “There’s this video of folks helping others folks get over their fears of phobias and there was big tough guy who’s scared of puppies just like you.” The mantis is glaring daggers at the kind man, but forgets about it as he tracks your scent. “Listen. I gotta go and catch up with kitten. Thanks for the lemonade and the heart attack.”  
“Alrighty then. Good luck with your race. COME BACK IF YOU WANNA TRY PUPPY REHAB!”

If there’s anything you’ve learned from horror movies: always look around, stay in a group or crowd, never investigate a suspicious noise, always have a weapon on you, and so far, you’re doing awesome. Except for the weapon part, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. And with no sign og Repo, you decide to take a short rest and enter a building, finding an amazing display as Mesmer-Ron the Hypno-potamus and the Flying Sando Bros, Ben and Carl, were surrounded by a clapping crowd, before disappearing behind a curtain. Not knowing that Repo was watching you. YES! Three against one would be perfect. Quickly, you sneak backstage to meet them, jumping into Hypno’s arms, surprising them with your sudden appearance. Turns out they decided to team up to dazzle the crowd with their amazing performances and they’ve been getting a lot of cash from it. When they question you, you tell them what’s happening and you’re practically in tears as they agree to help.

The lights flashed as Hypno appears through a puff a cloud and introduces himself in a fancy manner as the Crab Bros begin to perform beside him through acrobatic tricks to introduce themselves. With a flash of glitter, you’re standing on the palm of Hypno’s hand and the three introduce you as their special stage guest and assistant for the night. You feel an overwhelming sense of love and pride as the audience claps and cheers you on, but the smile on your face fades as you see Repo standing near the door. Raising a brow at you, as Hypno tosses you up into the air and you’re caught by Carl who tosses you to Ben as you tell them who’s in the audience and the word spreads back to Hypno. There are more tricks and stunts until it’s time for the great Mesmor-Ron and the Flying Crab Bros to perform the final trick.   
“Ladies and Gentle Mutants, for our final performance we will select a member from the audience to join us.” You giggle as Hypno pretends to look into the audience and the light flashed on Repo who, like the other bugs mutants stare at the light, but he quickly snaps out of it as Ben and Carl appear out of nowhere and bring him onto the stage. Both of you are looking at one another and you place your hands on your hips with a little shake. “How you doing, tiger?”  
Repo glares at you, “What’s going on here?”  
“WATCH AS I MAKE THIS MANTIS DISAPPEAR AND REAPPEAR!”  
“You better not Mes-moron.” Repo hisses that them in a low voice and shifts his eyes to you as the audience cheer at Hypno, but Ben stands in front of you. “Wow. Rude much.” Followed by Carl, “Yeah bro. Not cool.”  
“Gentlemen and special guest! Let’s give the people want they want,” Hypno intervenes and sings, hypnotizing Repo, turning to the crowd. “My friends let’s give a hand to our special guest and wave them goodbye as they have other places to be!” You bow to the audience as you disappear and reappear outside the building, hearing the audience cheer before running away with a laugh. With a snap, Repo is out of his trance and appears on top of a tightrope, screaming as he tries to balance himself and the Sando Bros begin to toss him all over the place. That’s it. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

You’re halfway through the underground and pull out your phone to call Baron Draxxus as you keep looking behind you to make sure Repo isn’t hot on your trail. All of a sudden “Hungry Like The Wolf-Duran Duran” begins to play. Perfect. Every good horror movie cliche needs a background music to tell you: You’re Fucked. The phone lights up to facetime and you’re greeted by Baron’s gargoyles: Huginn and Muninn. And finally the Baron appears. Frantically, you tell him everything that has happened and that you need help or at least a teleportation out of the underground.  
“I’m afraid I’m unable to help you in this time of distress,” he explains, “I’ve had an outbreak of chemicals here and it’s dangerous. However, I’ll send over Huginn and Muninn to aid you. Find a place to hide and I’ll pinpoint your location.”

Turning into an alley, you hide behind some garbage and wait a while for Baron’s reinforcements until a noise makes you jump and there’s a small box moving. One of these days, curiosity is gonna kill you as you reach to pull the box up and find Warren Stone. Face down and inching away, leaving behind a trail of tears.  
“WARREN!!” He jumps and looks up at you. “Oh! Hi. Umm. Well this is awkward.” He wipes away his tears as you lift him up and place him on your shoulders. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek as he explains that Valentine’s day is hard for a simple worm like him, but he appreciates the kindness you show him. When he asks what you’re doing here, you tell him everything and that you’re gonna need all the help you can get. It warms you up to see him smile and puff up his chest like a hero. “I, Warren Stone, vow to protect you in your time in need!” And just on cue, a portal opens as two gargoyles fly out and pose in an epic pose as Huginn and Muninn also vow to help. With Warren on your head and the gargoyles on your shoulders, you feel invincible.  
The second you turn around, the courage drains from your heart as Repo’s standing in the entrance of the alley, smiling like he’s ready to kill you and clapping his claws.“What’s new pussycat?”  
“It was nice knowing you buddy.” Huginn pats your back and along with Muninn bolt out of the alley through the portal. TRAITORS! If you and your pelvis survive this, Baron is gonna hear from a very angry and sore you as Repo creeps closer and closer. Warren grabs your face whispers at you that if you’re serious about surviving this you need to throw him. Hard. NOW.  
Part of you didn’t want to do this, but there was not other option and get a good grip on Warren before throwing him at Repo, while yelling “SECRET WEAPON!” In response, Warren moves his fist toward Repo in a superman pose, but all it takes is a quick swipe and the valiant worm split in half and crashes into a tin can. Gasping and you look in horror as Repo begins to drool while Warren pokes his head out.  
“RUN BITCH RUN!!”

Luckily, you’re able to dodge Repo as he leaps at you and crashes in to the wall and the adrenaline kicks in as jump onto a garbage pin and leapt for the stairs by the wall. Climbing them quickly and gaining enough leverage to soar across the air to the other building. OH. MY. GOD. YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT! HOLY SHIT! Looking back down, you yell out “PARKOUR BEEYOTCH!” before laughing and continuing to run away laughing, leaving behind Repo and Warren just staring in awe after what you just did.  
“Don’t worry,” Warren tells Repo, still looking up, before slipping into the sewers, “I got that all on video tape! Good luck sucker.”   
With an eye twitch, Repo’s mouth curls into a twisted grin and his claws begin to tear into the ground, preparing himself to jump on the building and continue after you.

Finally, you’ve made it through the otherside of the mutant underground and run through the exit back to the ground above of New York City. Sure, it’s snowing like a bitch, but you’re free. You’re home free. YOU DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT. A sudden pull of force yoinks you from a turn corner and throws you hard into a car seat as you gasp from the shock of what just happened. How in the hell....Wait a minute. You know this truck...YOU KNOW THIS TRUCK! The hair on your body stands up as you hear laughing and see Repo slam the door as he crawls towards you with a grin. Licking his lips as he purrs, climbing on top of you and pulls your face closer to him, feeling the heat from his breath.  
“Games over, kitten. And I’ve got something special for you.”


	6. Death By Snu-Snu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk!  
> RATED M: Mention of nonconsensual sex on the first half.  
> If you are not comfortable with this, please skip the chapter or scroll towards the lower half.

The sky is cloudy and there were hints of rain storm about to break though as a collection of people and mutants dressed in black stood around a coffin. There were beautiful arrangements of flowers as everyone gathered to say parting words of sweet sorrow. On the tombstone was your name. Cause of death: Dicked down. Some say it was the way you wanted to go and that none should judge for having your priorities laid out as the casket lowered. Yep. At first you were skeptical, but your life just flashed before your eyes and you’ve imagined your own funeral as Repo pins you down on the car seat, purring as he leans down to take in your scent. It really felt unnecessary as you were just covered in sweat from running, but Repo was picking up on something else and he gave a good hit to the radio. For a while, static played until “Total Eclipse of The Heart-Bonnie Taylor” begins to play as began to lick, bite, and kiss your neck. The clock had struck 12am. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babydoll.”

As you feel your body getting warmer and your mind going fuzzy, Repo begins to tear your clothes into bits of cloth until you’re just in your underwear. Both of you are panting hard and Repo places his claw on the side of your face to look at him as his pupils shrink and drool starts to fall from his mouth as he cackles. Slowly, Repo takes of your underwear and begins to tease you for a good while before lifting your legs over his shoulder and goes to town with his spiked tongue. Some of the mutants leaving the underground notice the truck bouncing slowly as steam has covered the windows and walk back inside to go another route or ignore you two. No one is coming to save you from the Repo Mantis. Finally you’ve reached your climax and begin to violently shake as Repo licks his lips to look down at you. “Damn, you taste better than honey, kitten.”

While you’re trying to clear your mind from the euphoria, you fail to notice Repo turning and pulling your body to lie on top of him as he wrap his legs around your neck. When you finally come to, you gasp facing Repo’s crotch and watch as his penis emerge, waving slowly back and forth, eagerly waiting for you as a bit up precum began to emerge. Like all the insect mutants, their genitals were hidden away, but were different from one another and Repo’s was no exception. It was a really good size, clearly gifted when he was once human, but due to the ooze it manifested to resemble a smooth yellow tentacle that had a mind of its own as it desperately reached for you. Sure it wasn’t the first time you’ve ridden it, but at this moment you were afraid of what Repo was gonna do to you. Afraid and excited. With great force, Repo thrusts his aching cock into your mouth and begins to face fuck you, violently, as he continues to move his tongue deeper inside you to lubricate it more. With each thrust, you felt out of breath as you sucked him hard, desperately trying to get the “special surprise”, and your tongue furiously kissed his member, fighting him for dominance. Carefully, grazing you teeth against as he slows down to adjust himself and continue into a quicker pace. And finally, with one last thrust, Repo holds you face down and climaxes in you mouth, laughing as you try not to gag as his hot cum pours down your throat. Once finished, Repo let’s you go to take a breather as he spreads his legs and continues to eat you out. Poor guy. He must’ve really been holding it all in since the bet as he kept cumming and his cock still twitched.

The song “My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult-The Devil Does Drug” plays as you watch something amazing happens. While Repo was more concentrated pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside you, his cock began to go nuts. And then it happens. The sides of it begins to shift and twitch until it finally begins to grow larger to resemble that of a cat’s penis as it stretched and grew...barbs. BARBS?! “WHAT THE HELL?!” You jump back pushing yourself onto Repo, unintentionally helping him the right spot, and climaxed on top of him again. Licking his lips, Repo growled as he tried to slide you down to tease your entrance with his cock, but you wouldn’t budge.  
“What the hell is the wrong with you now?”  
“YOUR DICK!”  
“What?”  
“LOOK!”  
“What about it?” Repo snorts as he puts his head on your neck to look down and noticed what you were talking about. Oh. That was a new feature. “Huh.”  
“HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HUH?!”  
“Must’ve been building up after you’ve been a fucking tease. Before you freak out, kitten, remember: this is your fault.”  
“MY FAULT?!”  
With a shrug, Repo turned you around to face him and press his mouth against yours with a rough kiss and tried to fish out any left over cum, grinding against your hips as you shiver when you feel the barbs. They felt like shark skin and Repo began to move down and nibble on your neck, taking his sweet time to slowly push himself into you.  
“R-Repo. W-w-wait. That hurts. THAT FUCKING HURTS!”  
“YA SHOULDA THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!”  
“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD A BARBED DICK JACKASS!”  
Groaning in annoyance, Repo scoffs and rolls his eyes at you, what a prickly prick, and without warning, he throws you down onto the seat and slams his erect friend into you. Taking the breath out of you as he begins to thrust hard, holding you down, and bites your neck.  
“C-can’t you try and be gentle, you junkyard goblin?”  
“SHADDUP,” he yells at you, startling you, as he picks up the pace and ignores the tears forming in your eyes from the pain, growling at you face to face. “I KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU’VE BEEN UP TO WHEN I’M NOT AROUND. YOU’VE BEEN FUCKED BY A SHEEP!” He’s really picking up the pace. “A PIG!” Oh crap. Why didn’t you shut up and just take it? “A FUCKING HIPPO!” Oh sweet lord. “A GODDAMN WORM!” Is he getting bigger? “AND I BET YOU’LL FUCK THOSE CRAB BROTHERS IF YOU HAD THE CHANCE!” Firmly grasping you to stare deeply in your eyes with his large green ones as he gives you a crazed grin and lowers his voice to growl in your ear, “And yet...You’re still tight like a virgin, my little cum slut. I’m gonna make you scream like the little desperate mutant fucker you are! I’VE BEEN WITH YOU AND I KNOW YOU BETTER! YOUR NOTHING WITHOUT ME!”

With a rough kiss, Repo makes good on his promise as you hold onto him for dear life, scratching his back hard enough to leave marks and you finally reach climax again, all while he continues to jackhammer you as your stomach swells with his cum. The barbs bringing a new form of pleasure as your body still twitches from the overwhelming sensations. Soon it’s followed by a cluster of small eggs, a really weird thing that he’s able to do and it certainly wasn’t the first time that’s happened before, but this time it felt off. As relief washes over him, Repo begins to shiver and pant heavily while leaning back, his eyes return back to normal and the euphoria is replaced with pain. Moaning and put his claws on your sides, shaking his head trying to clear his mind to try and process everything that happened.

“Ugh. My head. What happened? Where-” Repo pauses as he looks down at you, still covering your face to hide the embarrassment and shame. Noticing the tears falling down your cheeks, noticing your body is covered in bites and scratches, his antenna perks up and Repo comes closer to inspect. “Kitten?”

The more you don’t respond to him, Repo frantically begins to call you by your actual name, part of you just wanted him to hold you, even after everything that happened, and the other part wanted to punch him. Hard. But instead, you roughly push his face back and tried to sit up to glare daggers, ignoring his hurt expression. The air is thick with tension as he leans in with wide eyes and his claws are up to try and reach for you.  
“What happened? What’s the matter?”  
“What happened?...ARE. YOU. FUCKING SERIOUS?! DON’T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?”  
“Kit-”  
“DON’T YOU KITTEN ME, COCKROACH!” Repo flinches at you yelling at him and looks at you with large eyes. Whatever he did, it must’ve been bad. Seeing the pain and confusion in his face, but he lets you blow of steam.  
“...What’s the last thing you remember? Be honest with me or I’m ripping your eyes out.”  
“Ummm...okay? Wow, no pressure. I remember you giving me a bath and then I got electrocuted...” He taps his chin and shrugs at you. The look on his face says that he’s serious. What the hell is even going on?  
“You really don’t remember? After you got shocked in the water, you chased me out the salvage lot through the mutant underground and fucked me in your truck like there was no tomorrow. Oh and fun fact: your dick is barbed now. And it’s not comfortable. I’m all for dirty talk, but what you said...it really got to me.”  
“.....holy shit. Are you okay?”  
“Do I look okay?” You look like shit.  
“Aw, kitten. C’mere,” Repo opens his arms and tries to hug you, but the moment he gets up, you’re pulled under him. With a grunt, he tries to pull out and still nothing happens  
“What the hell? I’m stuck.”  
“Holy crap. I think you knotted me.”  
“What?”  
“After sex, some bugs just hold onto their partners...you laid eggs in me.”  
“...”  
“...If you knocked me up, I’m kicking your ass.”  
“Fair. Now hold still. Let me try something.” Repo tries to readjust himself and holds your hips down, trying to force himself off.  
“Ow! Wait! What are you-”  
“I’m trying to-OW”  
“Gah! Stop pulling.”  
“Hold on. I think I-”  
“Quit it!”

The two of you take a break from the tension and try to think how to get yourself a unstuck. With some time passing by, you start to shiver and asks to go home. Back to the salvage lot. Carefully, you position yourself to sit on his lap as he starts the engine and drives the truck home. Doing his best to focus on the road, Repo puts his head on your shoulder, but it feels like he’s hitting every bump on the road as you body bounces in motion. It be fun if it wasn’t snowing and your bodies were locked into each other. 

What felt like forever came to a stop as you pull up to the house and Repo carries you inside. Everything was a mess, but luckily the cats are okay. The two of you stay in the bed, trying to keep each other warm, since the furnace was still broken. Slowly, you turn your back against his stomach to sit on him and make yourself comfortable as he nuzzles and kisses the back of your neck, purring an apology. Finally, after a good solid 30 minutes, Repo is able to pull out of you and press his claws against your stomach, his purring growing louder as you began to squeeze out the eggs and cum. Still hard, he able get a good look and sees what you’ve been complaining about. Yikes! Hope that it’s not permanent as his member is still hard. The more it rubbed near your thigh, it started to feel good, and you turn your head to passionately kiss him.  
Sliding down his body to face his cock and give it a curious lick, smiling as precum began to appear as you began to play with it. Relaxing, Repo spread his legs and placed a claw on his cheek, watching you observe him. Finally, you catch Repo off guard and began to suck on it frantically like a lollipop, trying to imitate what he had been doing earlier. It was rough like his to tongue, but times five. Was that why it hurt so much when he plowed you? Or maybe it was something else as you spread Repo’s legs wider and rubbed your chest on his abdomen. Causing him to gasp as lean back as you pick up the pace.

Eureka! You’ve figured it out. This was like his heat. The high voltage of the electricity had awakened some deep animal instinct which forced him into season much earlier as he was still brewing up his eggs. The cold wasn’t the reason why he was slow and sluggish, it was the eggs. As much as you hated it, he was right. It’s your fault. Well now it’s time to make it up. Slowly, you suck him and let go with a ‘pop’ sound as Repo gave a small whimper when you stop and play with his hair. “Y'know tiger. You still won the bet and now...anything goes.”  
Grabbing a pillow and crawling on all fours, you arch your back to spread your opening to play with yourself as the eggs and cum still drip. Begging for Repo to be a little more gentle this time. With a purr, Repo takes in your scent and licks your insides clean, swallowing everything without hesitation. Such a dirty boy. And you begin to giggle as he climbs on top of you, pushing you back down, and gently thrust his hips inside. Far more mindful of the barbs and only when you feel comfortable to handle the him, you beg him to go faster and Repo is more than happy to please. You bite the pillow as he begins to move faster and harder, breathing hard against your neck until you finally reach climax. Not fair. You can never last very long with this purple bastard pushing all the right buttons, but you pull his face close to yours. “Happy Valentines Day, doodlebug.” 

Reaching down you pick up a shoe throw it at the stereo and “Kama Sutra Time-Flo and Eddie” begins to play. “How do you do keep doing that?” He asks, but your kiss shuts up. “Who cares? Breed me like your life depends on it.”

Quickly, Repo pulls you tighter and places one of you legs over his shoulder while teasing your sensitive part with the tip of his claws and uses the other to play with your nipple, positioning himself before pushing his throbbing member gently inside again. Moaning and licking his lips at he begins to move his hips faster as the pain from the barbs are replaced by absolute pleasure. Nothing was going to stop him from filling you up to the brim like earlier as he ripped the bed apart. Growling and moving like a maniac as Repo forcefully pushes himself deeper and the barbs begin to rake harder against your insides as they squeeze his cock, trying to milk him. Your screaming his name as Repo wraps his arms around your waist and grinds his teeth once he’s at his breaking point. Oh yes, this was going to be a long day and chances are you’re going to end up in a wheelchair, but it was worth it as he finally came. Panting hard and drooling like a dog, Repo grabs your legs and positions them over your head, talk about amazing stamina as he goes to town again!

The clock had struck 8am and you were lying on the floor, smiling and trying to breath after all the sex, completely covered with cum from head to toe. Gently, Repo bends down to pick you up and carries you to the bathroom as he’s spent some time to give you a break and clean up the house. Good news is that the house was nice and warm after finally fixing furnace. As you two descend into the warm water, Repo does his best to lick all the cum from your body and savors the flavor, purring as you kiss his neck and chest. Taking turns to clean each other with soap and share more passionate kisses as you bounced up and down, moaning his name while Repo licks and gives teasing bites on your chest until your both able to reach a climax together. It takes a good while until you’re finally exhausted as he holds you tightly against his chest.

“Babydoll?”  
“Yeah, stud?”  
“Did you keep that receipt for the shock collar?”  
“You betcha.”  
“I love you, kitten.”


End file.
